


In The Blackest Night

by Geekygirl24



Series: Modern WonderTrev [3]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha Diana, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Happy Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, M/M, Omega Steve Trevor, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: When Hal is captured and put on trial, the team must learn how to work together and accept the differences between each other if they want to save their team-mate3rd part of the Modern Wondertrev Alpha/Omega series





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> So, with the upcoming Wonder Woman movie that will include Steve Trevor I decided to try my hand at an Alpha/Omega verse.
> 
> Now, I’ve never written in this verse before, but I see Diana as the Alpha and Steve as an Omega…. In modern times, of course, because the thought of Steve growing old without Diana hurts me.
> 
> And I really want to write the other Justice League characters in as well.
> 
> If you like it, let me know in a review :)
> 
> Thank you :)

“Order! Order! We will have order!” cried out the Bailiff as alien species from around the world began to babble and chatter amongst themselves.

He was ignored.

“SILENCE!” boomed a voice from the main computer, which immediately brought peace to the court-room, as a face appeared on the screen, “This High-Tribunal is now convened. Never before have so many put aside their differences and come together in the pursuit of a single goal.”

Two more faces appeared on the screen, with a female voice taking over. “But never before, has there been a crime so heinous, so vast that it had the power to unite us in our grief and revulsion.”

A different male voice now took over. “We are gathered here today to get justice…” they drawled as a figure floated up to the screen, dressed in a formal, white uniform, “…. Where is the accused?”

“Unfortunately, he’s still at large…” drawled the lawyer.

There was a brief moment of silence, before one of the voices spoke up. “Manhunters! Step forward!”

Giant red robots, with steel poles all marched forwards.

“This is no ordinary criminal. Finding him and bringing him back, will almost certainly involve great peril. Are you prepared for that?”

The Lead Manhunter nodded. “No man escapes the Manhunters….” He drawled, as his team behind him repeated the phrase, “… show us a picture of the accused.”

The lawyer nodded, pressing a few buttons on his console. “He is a native to the Planet Earth. A beta human who has taken on the role of Green Lantern…. Hal Jordan!”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

“I told you Gemma….” Hal sighed as he strode through the streets, “… as a pilot, I was charged with evacuating people out of Star City, away from the alien invasion! I’m sorry I missed our date, but-Alright, alright…. It’s over, I get it.”

Hanging up, Hal audibly groaned as people glanced at him in concern.

“Take the ring he said…” he muttered under his breath, “…. Become a hero he said…. Yeah, it doesn’t save my love-life though.”

As he walked past a convenience store, he saw a young skin-head holding a gun to the owner’s head, prompting Hal to take cover so that he wouldn’t be spotted.

“Come on! Come on!” he heard the teen order, as the owner grabbed the money out of the till. The teen snatched the money out of the man’s hands and ran outside, leaping into his old car that was parked outside.

Hal let him drive a certain distance down the road, before activating his ring and creating a green bubble around the back, left wheel, stopping the car from going any further. Once the teen took his foot off the accelerator, Hal then surrounded the entire car in a green bubble, lifted it up in the air and slammed it back on the ground…. Several times.

Once the teen clambered out of the vehicle and tried to make a run for it, Hal was able to surround him with a green bubble, hold him upside and shake him until the money floated to the ground. Seconds before the shocked store-owner ran out, Hal let the teen fall to the ground and hid the ring, hiding back behind his alter-ego.

The streets around here were chaotic and full of crime…. But Hal didn’t care.

It was home to him.


	2. Arrested

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, with the upcoming Wonder Woman movie that will include Steve Trevor I decided to try my hand at an Alpha/Omega verse.
> 
> Now, I’ve never written in this verse before, but I see Diana as the Alpha and Steve as an Omega…. In modern times, of course, because the thought of Steve growing old without Diana hurts me.
> 
> And I really want to write the other Justice League characters in as well.
> 
> If you like it, let me know in a review :)
> 
> Thank you :)

“So, back on Thanagar, you were a cop?”

Hawkgirl glanced back at Flash, before turning her attention back to her task. “Detective, actually.”

“…. What’s it like there?”

“The same as anywhere I suppose. There are criminals and we catch them?”

“But what about when you’re not catching criminals? Like, on my days off, me and my wife will sit at home and watch corny movies… what do you do? Is there a Hawkboy?”

Hawkgirl just smirked and rolled her eyes at him, flying into the air and heading towards the door, which J’onn had just come through. “I’ll be doing maintenance…”

As she left, J’onn turned his attention to Flash, who shrugged at his expression. “What? Iris keeps telling me to make new friends. Don’t you ever get lonely up here?”

“More than you can possibly know.”

Almost immediately, Flash flushed in embarrassment. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to- “

Before he could finish the apology, alarms began to blare and a red glow filled the room.

“It’s an incursion!” announced J’onn, rushing over to the large viewing window that went all around the Watchtower, closely followed by Flash.

Outside, in the depths of space, they watched as large robotic men flew straight past them and headed towards Earth.

“More like an invasion!” exclaimed Flash

“Hmmmm, I’ll call the others.”

…………………………………………………………..

Diana chuckled as she watched Steve take a step back from the stall, his face twisting slightly as she held the fish up.

“I thought you were willing to try this new dish?” she teased, “This is just the same as what you get in those…. Super-markets.”

“They don’t usually have eyes Angel…. It’s staring at me!”

“It’s dead my gorgeous Apollo, it can’t stare at you.”

Before Steve could reply, her communicator beeped, prompting her to answer it immediately. “Yes…. understood. Send me the coordinates and I’ll meet you there.”

Hanging up and placing the fish back in the ice, she turned to face Steve and shook her head. “We have another…. Intruder issue. Are you alright to do this later?”

Allowing Diana to pull him into a hug, Steve nodded and beamed at her. “Of course Angel. Go save the world…. Again.”

…………………………………………

“Wonder Woman is going to meet us at the estimated coordinates…” stated J’onn as he, Flash and Hawkgirl piled into the jet, “… Superman is dealing with an Earthquake and all Batman would say, was that he was busy.”

Hawkgirl shook her head, “Typical.”

“What about GL?” asked Flash.

J’onn shook his head, “I couldn’t reach him.”

………………………………………………………………………………

“Mrs Havers…” Hal sighed in satisfaction, “… you make the best sandwiches.”

The elderly lady who ran the café, chuckled at the blissed out look on the young man’s face. “Well maybe you’d get them more often if you visited more!”

At the gentle scolding, Hal smiled guiltily… however, before he could say anything, the sounds of people screaming and crying out in fear started to fill the air

………………………………………………………………………………

The strange robots that were seen flying towards Earth, were now marching down a street, surrounded by scared and panicked people.

Setting the craft to hover above the street, J’onn and Hawkgirl (carrying Flash) flew down to the street.

“Stop.” Ordered J’onn, “What are you here for?”

“Hal Jordan.” Droned the lead robot, “The Green Lantern.”

Flash frowned at this, taking a step forwards as Diana touched to the ground. “What for?”

“That’s not your concern.”

As the lead robot took a couple steps forwards, Hawkgirl flew to meet him, her mace in her hand. “Wanna bet?”

Lashing out at the robot, Hawkgirl yelped in surprise when her wrist was grabbed and she was thrown away. It was only thanks to the Flash rushing forwards to catch her, that she avoided injury. 

“Do I get some thanks?” the Flash chuckled as he caught Hawkgirl in his arms.

“Down boy.”

Meanwhile, J’onn had launched an attack…. But was unsuccessful. After receiving several shocks to the abdomen, the alien fell unconscious.

Hawkgirl was also knocked out soon after, having been thrown into a small diner.

The robots quickly adapted to Flash’s speed, placing a pole at head height so that the young man ended up stunning himself by running into it. “Ugh….” He groaned, as Diana rushed over to check on him, “… I feel like a hockey puck.”

“Stay here….” Urged Diana, as she glared at the robots, before flying over to launch her own attack.

As she tried to loop her lasso around one of them, it ended up wrapping around one of their poles…. Which sent an electrical current rushing up the rope and into Diana, causing her to scream in pain and collapse to the ground.

Before the lead robot could take advantage and shock her again, a sudden force propelled him into a nearby wall.

“Back off…” growled Superman.

With the Kryptonian on the scene, the robots were quickly subdued, despite their best attempts to shock the superhero into submission.

“I thought you were dealing with an earthquake?” sighed Flash in relief as he sped up to Superman, a beam on his face.

“It was only a 4.0…. I was dealing with them when I was fifteen.” Superman frowned, “Do you mind telling me what’s going on here?”

“I wish I co- AAAARRRRGGHHHH!”

The pair screamed in pain as they were both shot at with lasers by an unseen robot, sending them to the ground.

Before the thing could deliver the killing shot, J’onn leapt on top of it, seemingly crushing it…. Or not as the case was.

“J’onn, look out!” yelled Flash as the robot lifted a burning car into the air, clearly aiming to throw it at the Martian. Seconds before the car landed, Flash moved J’onn out of the way, leaving Superman to stop the car from killing any innocent civilians.

……………………………………………………………..

Meanwhile, Hal had leapt to his feet at the sound of screaming. Judging by the sounds of metal clashing against metal and buildings crumbling, there was a severe problem outside.

“Get to safety!” he ordered everyone in the diner, “NOW!”

With everyone running to safe locations, Hal twisted his ring and his normal, everyday clothes melted away to reveal his Green Lantern uniform.

Flying out of the diner, he rushed towards the sounds of fighting, managing to put a green wall before his team and…. Oh god…. The Manhunters were here.

“Stop!” he ordered as he floated down to the ground, disintegrating the wall as Flash shook his head.

“Well… better late than never.”

Much to the shock of his team, Hal made the decision to stride over to the Manhunters…. He knew what they wanted.

“You are the Green Lantern known as Hal Jordan?” The Lead Manhunter asked.

“… I am.”

The lead Manhunter held out a hand, “Your ring.”

A few minutes passed, before Hal sighed wearily and removed his Green Lantern ring, placing it in the palm of the Manhunter.

“Hal?!” exclaimed Superman

Flash zipped forwards, “What are you doing?!” 

“Stay out of this!” Hal ordered as two other Manhunters grabbed his arms.

Once Hal was secure and handcuffed, the Lead Manhunter straightened up. “You will come with us.” He stated, as a yellow light surround the four of them.

Before the rest of the team knew it, Hal and the robots were gone.

“So….” Began Flash, as he turned to face Superman, “… any chance Lex knows a lawyer willing to go into space?”


	3. Adjuras 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, with the upcoming Wonder Woman movie that will include Steve Trevor I decided to try my hand at an Alpha/Omega verse.
> 
> Now, I’ve never written in this verse before, but I see Diana as the Alpha and Steve as an Omega…. In modern times, of course, because the thought of Steve growing old without Diana hurts me.
> 
> And I really want to write the other Justice League characters in as well.
> 
> If you like it, let me know in a review :)
> 
> Thank you :)

“Welcome to Adjuras 5 Hal Jordan…” the Lead Manhunter droned as Hal was lead off their ship and onto the planet surface, only to be met with a crowed jeering and booing at him, “… do not expect your stay to be a pleasant one.”

From there, he was transported to the court-house, dodging rotten fruit and…. Other substances.

Standing in front of the court-house, were four of his Green Lantern colleagues.

“Galius…” Referring a ball-like individual.

“Arkkis…” Who looked like a partially transformed werewolf

“Kilowog…” A large, pink humanoid who looked to be a cross between a human and a hippo.

“… It’s good to see you.”

Arkkis shook his head and turned away, “I wish I could say the same Jordan.”

Nodding in agreement, Galius flew up to look Hal in the eye, “You’re a disgrace to the core!”

Hal sneered at this, tensing up slightly before shaking his head. “Whatever…. Get me out of here.”

As he was led towards the cells, he heard Arkkis yelp slightly in pain as one of the robots shouldered as they went past. “Stupid robot.”

…………………………………………………………..

In the cell room, Hal was imprisoned in a transparent, spherical cell. “So… what’s next?”

“Your trial will begin soon…” droned the Manhunter, “… if I’d been programmed with emotions, I’d almost feel sorry for you.”

As the Manhunter strode away, Hall turned his attention to the meteor belt that surrounded the planet…. Well, it was a meteor belt now.

…………………………………………………………………………

“I sense turmoil….” Sighed J’onn as he turned away from the window of the Watchtower, “… and a heavy heart.”

Flash shrugged, “I could’ve told you that…. Didn’t you see the look on his face when they took him away.”

“He’s looking at stars…” continued J’onn, as though Flash had never spoken.

“But which stars?” asked Superman, flying over to the computer system and pulling up all the data they had about the star systems they were aware of (it really paid to have aliens on the team sometimes).

The pair examined the hologram for a few moments before J’onn pointed at a cluster of stars. “There…that is where he is.”

“Then that is where we’ll go.”

As they prepared the ship for transport to Adjuras 5, some members of the group realised that they had some awkward phone calls to make.

“I know I agreed to go with you to that reporter’s dinner…” Barry winced, “…. But I need to help Hal…. Yes, I know he doesn’t really like me, but it doesn’t mean I shouldn’t help him….. Just tell them I have the flu or something…. I love you too honey.”

In the opposite corner, Diana was chuckling at Steve’s rant over the phone. “I know…” she cooed, “…but at least they’re not invading the Earth this time…. I don’t know when I’ll be back. Hopefully soon.”

“You’d really pay that much for a lawyer to come with us?” Superman frowned, “Seems a bit much…. Alright, yes, you’re right. Space can be daunting for some people…. no, I don’t think we’ll need one. It’s probably just a big misunderstanding. Hal can’t have done anything to warrant it…. Yes, I know I always assume the best of people, but you love me for it.”

(In case you’re wondering, all three people on the other end of these conversations were rolling their eyes.)

……………………………

As the team travelled to Adjuras 5, Diana (who was piloting the craft) shook her head. “Why would he hand over his ring… it doesn’t make any sense.” She sighed.

Superman nodded in agreement, “Hal’s a strange one, that’s for sure.”

From the back seat, Hawkgirl could be heard chuckling. “I’m beginning to think all you humans are strange.”

Superman twisted around and raised an eyebrow at her, causing her to flush slightly as she quickly remembered that he was an alien, same as her. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright…” chuckled the Kryptonian, “... I consider it a compliment. Initiate landing procedure.”

Before Diana could start the procedure, laser blasts caused their ship to rock back and forth as three ships flew after them.

“They’re not responding to our signal!” Flash called out in alarm. “Can we even breathe out here if they force us to crash?!”

“Readings indicate that the atmosphere is similar to that of Earth’s, and the sun is similar so Superman’s power will still be active…. the bigger question is why are they shooting at us?”

Hawkgirl unbuckled her seatbelt and rushed towards the front, her fingers hovering over the weapons buttons, “We all know what they want… I say let’s give it to them.”

“No!” Superman gently grabbed her wrist, “We’re not here to start a war!”

Silently gesturing for all the flying heroes to follow him, Superman patted Flash on the shoulder. “Flash, take the controls.”

As they headed out the back of the ship, Flash raced to the front, a confused look on his face.

………………………………………………….

The four heroes found it easy to deal with the pursuing ships, although Hawkgirl was a little too eager. Smashing the back of her own ship, sending it flying towards the city down below, Superman suddenly flew past her.

“Hawkgirl!” he scolded.

“What?!”

As she watched Superman try to catch the ship that was hurtling towards the city, Hawkgirl felt herself flush once again.

“Oh…. That.”

…………………………………………….

Meanwhile, Flash was having some troubles of his own as he struggled to stop the ship from knocking into buildings and swerving from side to side. 

“Flash, take the controls!” he mimicked, “But does anyone ask if I know how?! I don’t even have a driving licence, I run to work…. How am I expected to know how to fly this thing?!”

Eventually, he managed to land the jet on something that looked like a landing pad…. Although he did nearly fall off the edge.

“Well, you know what they say…” he muttered to himself as he left the ship, “… any landing you walk away from is a- “

He stopped in his tracks when he came face to face with several armed aliens…. Alright, way more than several. As they open fired on him, Flash zipped back to the pilot’s seat, and frantically began pressing at the buttons.

“Starter, starter!” he yelped, “Which one’s the starter?!”

Thankfully, upon seeing that their team-mate was in trouble, the rest of the team came to the rescue. With ease, they managed to disarm the aliens, knocking them out and throwing them into one another.

“I had everything under control!” Flash exclaimed as he made his way out of the ship, “Honest!”

He was ignored as they turned their attention to J’onn, who was reading the mind of one of the aliens. “Green Lantern is close by…” he droned, gesturing at the tallest building in the city, “… that way.”

“…. Looks fun.” Winced Flash, “I vote Superman knocks on the door.”

…………………………………………………………………..

Hal felt a shiver go down his spine…. As though someone (usually Flash in his experience) had suggested something stupid.

He had to fight to turn his attention back to the lawyer who was dragging his name through the dirt.

“There is no excuse for this kind of horror…” the lawyer exclaimed, “… and there can be no escape from punishment. An example must be made!”

The crowd seemed to agree with him, but soon their jeers turned to gasps of shock as a familiar figure hovered outside of the court window.

Hal resisted the urge to wince as he watched Superman use his laser to melt a hole in the glass, one that was big enough to allow him and the other league members inside.

“Not exactly a knock big guy, but it’ll do!” exclaimed Flash as they landed on the floor of the courtroom.

“Oh God…” muttered Hal as the lawyer desperately called out for order.

“Order! Order! We will have order!”

Flash glanced around, before shaking his head. “We could have really done with one of Lex’s lawyers right about now…. This looks like a trial.”

“I’d hate to agree with you, but you might be right.” Sighed Superman.

“Remove the intruders immediately!” cried out one of the faces on the screen, who seemed to be acting as judges.

Reptilian guards rushed over to obey the order…. Only to run directly into Superman.

It had the same effect as running into a brick wall.

Stunned and on the ground, the reptilian guards gestured at the Manhunters, who took a menacing step forwards.

“Wait!” Superman cried out, “We apologise for disturbing these proceedings, but Hal Jordan is our friend!”

There was a brief silence, before the female judge spoke up. “This is a public trial…”

“…. Very well.” Agreed another face, “You can take seats in the gallery. But this tribunal will not tolerate any further outbursts.”

“Thank you, Your Honour.”

As the small group were taken to their seats, Hal watched in slight distress.

He never wanted them to know.


	4. Kanjar-Ro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, with the upcoming Wonder Woman movie that will include Steve Trevor I decided to try my hand at an Alpha/Omega verse.
> 
> Now, I’ve never written in this verse before, but I see Diana as the Alpha and Steve as an Omega…. In modern times, of course, because the thought of Steve growing old without Diana hurts me.
> 
> And I really want to write the other Justice League characters in as well.
> 
> If you like it, let me know in a review :)
> 
> Thank you :)

As the Justice League took their seats, the trial continued.

“Are you ready to call your first witness?” The Head Judge asked the lawyer.

“I am my Lord… I call Kanjar-Ro.”

The crowd burst into murmurs and mutters at this, as a small humanoid figure entered the room.

“Kanjar-Ro…” began a Reptilian guard, “… do you agree to let us probe and display any and all memories you have?”

“I’ve got nothing to hide.” The man muttered as he was brought up to the front.

“State your name and profession.” Ordered the lawyer.

“Kanjar-Ro…. I’m a pirate.”

“A criminal? And yet you come here to bear witness to another crime, why?”

“I may steal things, but that’s nothing compared to what he did!” Here the pirate pointed at Hal (who rolled his eyes at the dramatics of it all).

As the lawyer pressed a button, a white light surrounded Kanjar-Ro, possibly the memory device that the guard referred to.

“Tell us about your encounter with Hal Jordan…” ordered the lawyer.

“It all started with these blasters i…. found. I was on my way to sell them to some rebels on Adjuras Four… that’s when he showed up. I figured he was going to try and stop me, so I shot first. His ring tore out my engine and I crash-landed on a nearby moon…. But he still wasn’t done with me! He wanted to know if I was working with anyone…. I told him to turn around and see for himself which he did…. fool. He tried to shoot my friends, but his beam bounced off their deflector shield and shot towards Adjuras Four. There, it hit a volcanic fault-line, setting off a deadly chain reaction…. Three billion… that’s how many used to be on that planet.”

The Justice League team all turned to one another in shock as the court-room murmured to each other. Whilst it clearly wasn’t Hal’s fault, the information was still stunning to hear.

“I have no further questions…” finished the lawyer.

“This account is very disturbing…” stated a judge, “… we will recess. Twenty Pedi-cycles.”

As everyone started to leave, Flash zipped over to Hal who was being lowered back to the ground. “Now I get it!” he exclaimed, “You wanted to clear your name, that’s why you didn’t put up a fight back on Earth!”

“I told you all to stay out of this!” Hal growled…. He was ignored.

“That man is an obvious liar.” Hawkgirl muttered, glaring at the pirate.

Diana nodded in agreement, “Indeed…. Maybe my lasso can tell us the truth.”

“Yeah, give us girls five minutes alone with him and we’ll get the truth.”

“Hawkgirl! Diana! Flash! All of you!” yelled Hal, prompting them to face him, “No-one is lying! Do you see that….” He gestured to the rocks that circled Adjuras 5, “… I did it. I’m guilty!”

………………………………………………….

After Hal was taken back to the cells, the Justice League gathered in the court-room, still in shock at their friend’s admission.

“Three billion dead…” Flash sighed, “… I can’t believe it.”

Superman shook his head, “Neither can I…. I’m going to have a closer look at what happened.”

“Why?” asked Hawkgirl, frowning in confusion, “Hal admits that he’s guilty. No-one’s disputing the facts.”

“Well maybe I am…. When you’re mated to Lionel Luthor’s son, you learn not to believe what is right in front of you. J’onn, I need you to come with me. Hawkgirl, Diana, Flash, can you buy us some time in court?”

“You’re asking the World’s Fastest Man to slow things down?” Flash sighed, “This isn’t going to be easy.”

……………………………….

J’onn and Superman made their way back to the ship…. Unaware that they were being watched.

“So, what do you expect to find on this moon?” J’onn asked.

“I’m not sure…. But something’s bothering me. Call it- “

“- an intuition?”

“Exactly!”

……………………………….

“Hal Jordan!” began the Judge as Kanjar-Ro and the Green Lantern faced each other, “You may now question your accuser.”

“… No questions.”

The trio that had been left to slow things down all glanced at each other in shock.

They weren’t the only ones. 

“None?” questioned the female judge, “Don’t you intend to defend yourself?”

“…. No, not really.”

The crowd burst into gasps of shock and disbelief at this, but before the judges could say anything, a familiar voice spoke up above the crowd.

“I object! You call this a trial!? I call it a joke!”

As the Flash stood up, Diana and Hawkgirl tried to pull him back down.

“Flash…” hissed Diana, “… what are you doing?”

“Yeah, are you insane!”

“Don’t worry! I’ve been in so many court-room I know how lawyers work…. Prepare to be dazzled!”

“Remove him!” ordered the judge as the guards tried to grab the hero…. which (of course) failed.

Flash zipped all around the court-room, knocking all the other guards over, before appearing at the front. “Listen to me.” He ordered, more serious than the others had ever seen him, “With something as important as this, you need to hear both sides of the story!”

“Flash!” Hal hissed, “I told you not to get involved!”

“But they’re rail-roading you pal!”

Suddenly a guard grabbed Flash from the back, catching him by surprise.

“Hey!”

As the Flash protested and struggled, Hal couldn’t help but reach out, despite not being able to help…. The other hero might be annoying, but he didn’t really deserve that rough treatment.

“Wait!” ordered the female judge, stopping the guards in their tracks, “This being might have a point. We don’t want any lingering doubts about our final judgement, do we?”

“Of course not…” answered another judge, “… but who will speak for Hal Jordan.”

Flash frowned, “Don’t you have any defence lawyers here?”

“We solved that problem a long time ago. Criminals should have no experts there to defend them.”

Before Flash could say anything (like how stupid and unfair that was), the female judge spoke up, “However, you can speak for him if you wish?”

“But be aware…” continued the last judge, “…. Should you lose, you will suffer the same fate as the defendant.”

“The same fate? You mean- “Flash glanced at Hal’s cuffs, quickly realising what that meant, “That’s crazy!”

“No. That’s how we solved our defence lawyer problem. What is your answer?”

“Don’t do it!” Hal hissed

“What, you think I’m just going to step back and let you play martyr? I’ll defend him!”

“Very well. Proceed!”

Flash cleared his throat in nervousness, “Right… Sure.”

As he was brought up to the podium, Flash started to mutter to himself. “If I die doing this, I hope Diana or Hawkgirl tells Iris I died fighting twenty super-speed aliens… with fangs.”

Raising his voice, Flash desperately channelled every lawyer he’d ever met, “First, I would like to talk about Habeas Corpus!”

Thank God for the ability to remember everything he ever read.

“And Ipso facto!”

Alright… that was less lawyer-like

…………………………………………………………….

Up in the viewing seats, Diana was resisting the urge to chuckle as Flash started blurting out every Latin word he seemed to know.

Hawkgirl however, had spotted something suspicious.

The rest of the Green Lantern members were missing.

Nudging Diana in the side, the pair made their way to the court-room cafeteria in time to hear one of the Green Lanterns order drinks.

Striding over, Hawkgirl couldn’t help but scowl at them. “Why aren’t you at the trial?”

“Ugh, we couldn’t take it anymore!”

“Yeah…” agreed another member, “… Hal Jordan has made us all look bad.”

Rolling her eyes, Hawkgirl’s grip tightened on her mace. “So much for the boasted loyalty of the Lantern corp.” she spat out.

“Oh, don’t get so high and mighty little omega…. If you were smart, you’d stay away from him too.”

“Otherwise you’ll end up reeking of him yourself.”

With an angry snarl, Hawkgirl raised her mace into the air and slamming it down on the table. “COWARDS!”

As Diana tried to calm her down, Hawkgirl turned her anger to the wolf-like Lantern (who managed to summon a small shield in order to protect himself from getting his head smashed in). As another member of the Corp tried to assist his friend, Diana grabbed him by the arm and threw him to the ground.

“My friends please!” cried out a bartender, trying to get in between the feuding parties, “No weapons! No weapons!”

“Isn’t that sweet Diana…” Hawkgirl cooed, “… they think we need weapons to take them down.”

As Hawkgirl threw her mace to the side, shattering a column, Diana smirked and beckoned for the Lanterns to attack.

It was pathetic.

Without the use of their rings, the two women found it easy to subdue the Green Lantern team (well, except for the giant pink one. He just sat there drinking, and stopping the ball alien from smashing through the window.)

Honestly, it really was the most pathetic thing they had ever seen.

“Do they teach no hand-to-hand combat in the Lantern Corp?” Diana asked Hawkgirl, as she grabbed her opponent by the arm and threw him into the wall, “These are basic skills which I thought everyone would know?”

Hawkgirl shrugged, “When you have rings that can conjure anything, why bother?”

As the wolf-like alien charged at Hawkgirl (third time lucky maybe), a green wall suddenly appeared, which the alien ran into.

“Enough…” the pink, large alien sighed, “… Hawkgirl is right. Hal Jordan’s one of us, and I’m going to help him.”

As the Green Lantern headed towards the court-room, Hawkgirl and Diana followed on behind him. On the way, Hawkgirl spotted something suspicious.

Kanjar-Ro having a heated discussion with one of the robots who’d taken Hal into custody.


	5. The Sentencing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, with the upcoming Wonder Woman movie that will include Steve Trevor I decided to try my hand at an Alpha/Omega verse.
> 
> Now, I’ve never written in this verse before, but I see Diana as the Alpha and Steve as an Omega…. In modern times, of course, because the thought of Steve growing old without Diana hurts me.
> 
> And I really want to write the other Justice League characters in as well.
> 
> If you like it, let me know in a review :)
> 
> Thank you :)

“Haven’t you asked yourselves, why the rush to justice?” Flash continued, “If the ring as not lit, you must acquit! And furthermore- “

“ENOUGH!” ordered a judge, “You are just wasting time!”

“Who? Me?”

Before Flash could say anything else, there was a ruckus from behind them, as the large, pink Green Lantern pushed his way past the guards. “Out of my way…” the man bellowed as he flew up to face the judges.

“Now what?!”

Flash grinned, “Looks like we’ve got a surprise witness!”

“Witness?” the other lawyer scowled, “He was no-where near the crime scene, what kind of witness can he be?!”

“… A big scary one?”

…………………………………………

Meanwhile, on the moon of Adjuras 4, Superman and J’onn were examining a large crater.

“Do you see anything wrong with this picture?” Superman asked.

J’onn sighed, “Where do I start? The loss of life, the echoes of our own pasts.”

Noticing that J’onn was staring up at the rubble above them, Superman shook his head. “No, not up there, down there.”

As he gestured at the crater, J’onn’s eyes widened in alarm. “It cannot be…”

“But it is…. This moon is still orbiting a planet that doesn’t exist.”

“It should have flown up into space the moment the planet disappeared.”

“But it didn’t, did it.”

……………………………………………..

“- Hal Jordan saved my life, and risked his own to do it.” Explained the pink alien (who had introduced himself as Kilowog), “That’s the kind of friend he is.”

Flash grinned, “Thank you Kilowog, Hal couldn’t ask for a better character witness.” He then turned to the other lawyer, “Your turn.”

The lawyer glared at the Flash briefly, before turning to Kilowog. “Kilowog, can you tell me exactly what a Green Lantern does?”

“… Well that’s easy. We catch bad guys.”

“Commendable. But how do you know who the bad guys are?”

“How?” Kilowog was clearly flustered at the question, “W-well, I just know!”

“Oh. So, you’re saying that you use your obviously superior intellect to sort out matters of life and death?”

“I didn’t say- I mean- yeah, kind of.”

“And then you and the other Green Lanterns enforce those decisions with the use of those incredible deadly rings?”

“I guess you could put it that way?”

Flash resisted the urge to groan…. He knew where this was going.

“And who said you could do this. Who gave you the right?!”

“We did.”

At the unfamiliar voices, everyone turned to the entrance of the courtroom, where several small figures, wearing robes that bore the Green Lantern emblem on them, entered the room.

……………………………………………………….

“J’onn, I hope you’re having better luck than I am” sighed Superman as he flew around the moon, “All I see are craters!”

“… I have found something. But I’m not sure what.”

Superman frowned at this, heading over to where J’onn’s tracker was.

On the surface of the moon, within a ravine, was a large metallic device that was lit up with yellow lights.

“Any idea what this thing does?” Superman asked.

“… When I was a child on Mars, we had small toys called Illucitrons. They could project crude images over objects and even empty space.”

“And you think this is a larger version?”

“The engineering principles appear to be the same.”

“So, it’s an illusion?”

“It would explain why the moon’s orbit has remained intact.”

“But who- “

Suddenly, laser bolts came out of nowhere, hitting the pair in the backs and sending them flying against the rocky wall. Superman glanced up, to see Kanjar Ro flying towards them in a ship and firing at the wall, sending an avalanche of rocks crashing down on top of them.

………………………………………………

Believing that the problem had been taken care of, Kanjar Ro smirked. “The secret will be buried with them.”

However, before he could get away, he was fired upon himself. 

In the ship flying towards him, Hawkgirl and Diana smirked. 

“Good eye Hawkgirl…” Diana chuckled, “… I wonder what Kanjar Ro is trying so hard to hide.”

………………………………………………………

Lifting the rocks off of himself as J’onn phased through the solid objects, Superman brushed the dirt and rubble away.

“This moon contains many surprises…” deadpanned J’onn.

Hearing the sounds of lasers up above, the pair turned their attention to the fight up above. The ship that had attacked them was flying frantically, trying to get away from its opponent. With one well-aimed shot, it was shot from behind and Superman quickly flew up to meet it, crashing through metal and grabbing Kanjar Ro before the ship exploded.

The other ship landed and Hawkgirl and Diana jumped out.

“We followed him here from Adjuras 5….” Explained Hawkgirl, “…. We had to…. borrow, one of the Defence Forces fighter ships.”

Glancing down at a shell-shocked Kanjar Ro, Superman sighed. “So, he’s behind all this?”

“Not exactly…” sighed Diana.

……………………………………………………………

Meanwhile, in the Manhunter headquarters, a different meeting was taking place. 

“It is time brothers.” Droned the Lead Manhunter, “Time to avenge over a thousand years of grievances. Time to regain our power and dignity…. Our plan has worked flawlessly so far. We’ve sown dissension among the Lantern Corp and stained their reputation forever. But, as well as that, we have succeeded in luring the leaders of our most hated enemy, away from their home planet of Oha…. Yes, they’re here. The Guardians!”

“DESTROY THEM!”

“No, my brothers. Not here, not yet. Our destiny lies elsewhere…. But rest assured, the Guardians will burn! For we are Manhunters!”

“NO MAN ESCAPES THE MANHUNTERS!”

…………………………………………………………………………

“It is true that the Guardians control the Lantern Core’s power source, but the individual Lanterns’ have complete autonomy.”

“So…” drawled the lawyer, “… if one of them does something wrong, it’s not your fault?”

“You misunderstand. We give them autonomy because we trust their experience and- “

“- No other questions!”

The Guardian who had taken the stand, was clearly displeased with this as they floated back down to the ground.

“How much more do we have to hear?!” The Lawyer asked, “We demand an immediate judgement!”

“I object!” blurted out the Flash desperately.

“OVERRULED!” The judges bellowed, “Having heard all the facts, we will now consider.”

As their faces disappeared and the crowd began to chatter amongst themselves, Flash turned to Hal. “I did everything I could.” He whispered.

“I wish you hadn’t Flash.”

“Barry…. If we’re going to be sentenced to death together, you deserve to know my name.”

“… Thank you, Barry.”

Seconds later, the judges’ faces reappeared on the screen, causing Flash to wince. “That was a little too fast.”

“The facts are clear.” Boomed the main voice, “Hal Jordan is guilty!”

As Flash gasped in shock, the female judge spoke up. “Do you wish to make a statement before we pass the sentence?”

There was a brief pause, before Hal shook his head. “No…” he whispered.

“Very well… the sentence is termination. For both you and your advocate!”

From out of the ground, a steel chamber emerged and opened up as the guards crowded around Hal and Barry.

“Woah! Time out!” yelped Barry as he was shocked, “I-I need to call my wife! She needs to know… S-she needs to know I died in a fight, n-n-not by trying to be a lawyer! I want an appeal!”

As they were led towards the execution chamber, Flash continued to protest, causing Hal to roll his eyes. “Will you show some dignity, for once in your life!?”

“This isn’t right! We can’t just sit here!”

“We have to! Think of others like us… we all have to be held accountable! We have too much power not to be.”

Flash couldn’t think of a retort to that.

Upon reaching the floor, the pair were shoved into the execution chamber (with Barry stumbling to the ground with all the grace of a kitten), watching in alarm as it sealed shut around them.

Seconds later, a noxious red gas filled the room, causing them to choke on their own breath and collapse to the ground.

Weakly, Barry stared up at the ceiling of the chamber, tears filling his eyes as he desperately thought of his wife.

“Iris…” he whispered, “… I’m sorry.”


	6. The Final Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, with the upcoming Wonder Woman movie that will include Steve Trevor I decided to try my hand at an Alpha/Omega verse.
> 
> Now, I’ve never written in this verse before, but I see Diana as the Alpha and Steve as an Omega…. In modern times, of course, because the thought of Steve growing old without Diana hurts me.
> 
> And I really want to write the other Justice League characters in as well.
> 
> If you like it, let me know in a review :)
> 
> Thank you :)

Iris tensed at her desk.

Something was wrong.

It hadn’t been very long since Barry had left Earth in order to help Green Lantern (much to Iris’s confusion), but something was wrong.

………………………………………………………………………….

Superman and J’onn (who was carrying Kanjar-Ro) desperately flew towards the courtroom, smashing through the window (the same one he had broken through before) and rushing towards the metallic sphere in the centre of the floor.

“Stop!” he yelled, knocking out two of the guards, before smashing through the steel sphere, wrenching the hole open and grabbing the two heroes inside.

“HOW DARE YOU!” bellowed a judge, as Superman used his lasers to free Hal from the handcuffs.

Turning to the judge, Superman straightened up. “Hal is innocent…. That’s your cue girls. I hope you can hear me.”

……………………………………………………

“Loud and clear.” Chuckled Hawkgirl as she swung her mace around and threw it at the device on the moon of Adjuras 4.

At the same time, Diana charged at it, slamming her fist into the machine.

With the double attack, there were a series of explosions spreading all over the machine until it was fully destroyed. Once the yellow lights dimmed, a planet suddenly appeared next to the moon.

……………………………………………………..

In the courtroom, everyone gasped in shock, pointing at the planet as the lawyer’s mouth dropped open.

“Adjuras 4 was never destroyed!” announced Superman, as Hal and Flash slowly started to wake up, “It’s right where it always was! It was all an illusion… a frameup as they say on our planet.”

Hal, who was now mostly awake, stared at Adjuras 4 in shock… until he spotted Kanjar-Ro out of the corner of his eye.

“YOU!”

Before anyone could react, Hal flew at Kanjar-Ro, knocking the pirate to the ground.

“Why did you do this to me? WHY?!”

“F-For money!”

“WHOSE MONEY?!”

“T-T-The Manhunters!”

The court-room, once again, burst into shocked gasps and chattering. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Superman spotted the Lantern Guardians leaving the room… with powerful people like that, having them all gathered in one place could be the perfect opportunity.

“Come on!” he ordered, flying after the guardians, closely followed by J’onn.

The Flash moved to follow, until he noticed that Hal was preparing to punch Kanjar-Ro in the face. 

“GL!” he cried out, rushing toward Hal and gently taking a hold of his arm, “Hal, he’s not worth it.”

When he let go of Hal’s arm, the other hero let go of Kanjar-Ro and backed away, summoning his ring to him before following Superman, J’onn and Flash.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

“We’re too late…” stated one of the Guardians as they stared at the empty space, “… we must go back immediately.”

Before they could leave the room, Flash sped in front of them. “Not so fast!”

If he was expecting them to stop, he was sorely disappointed. With a look of derision, they scowled at him and made their way past.

Well, until Superman blocked their path.

“What’s going on?” he asked, his tone firm as he glared at the small individuals.

“We don’t have time for this!” growled the leader, walking past Superman as well.

This time, they ran into Hal.

“Where are the Manhunters?” asked the Green Lantern.

“Heading back to Oa.”

“Back to Oa? They’ve been there before?”

“Yes. We created them there.”

“What?!” exclaimed Flash in shock.

The leader continued as though the hero had never spoken. “This was before the Lantern Corp. We though robots would make good peacekeepers, but they were flawed. They couldn’t understand the subtle gradations between good and evil.”

“Why didn’t you decommission them?” asked Superman.

“We re-programmed them for lessor duties. Tracking, hunting, guarding…. They didn’t seem to object.”

Hal crossed his arms and glared at the leader. “Not out loud anyway.”

……………………………………………………………………………………

On the planet of Oa, the Manhunters were launching their attack.

The remaining guardians on the planet were trying their best to defend the Lantern Corp, creating green shields that partially stopped the building from collapsing all around them.

But it was an exhausting job.

“Don’t let up brothers!” ordered the Lead Manhunter, “They’re weakening!”

As the attack continued, one Manhunter managed to infiltrate the control room and hack into the weapons system, stopping the Lantern Corp lasers from firing at them.

“They can’t stay in there forever! Rip it open!”

As they cut through the roof of the main meeting room, they saw the remaining guardians desperately trying to maintain the shield.

“RIP THEM TO- “

Before the Lead Manhunter could finish the sentence, there was the sound of destruction from behind him. Spinning around, his eyes widened at the sight of the other guardians and the heroes from Earth heading towards them, surrounded by a green shield.

“They can’t stop us brothers! No-one can!”

Superman disagreed, flying straight through several robots, punching them into scrap-metal.

Flash also battled his way through robots, until he found himself surrounded, Manhunters all crowding around him, their electric staffs poised and ready.

Just before they could zap the speedster, a green beam sliced them all in half.

“Got your back Barry!” Hal cried out, grinning at the speedster, who gave him a thumb up… until he spotted something behind Hal.

“LOOK OUT!” he yelled.

Swiftly, Hal sliced through them with his ring.

The Manhunter’s numbers were quickly decreasing, which the leader noticed.

“Use the guns!” he ordered, “THE GUNS!”

Superman, J’onn and Hal were fighting a large group of the Manhunters, whilst Flash was dealing with another group further away. When he saw the guns aiming at them, Hal quickly span around to face the dangerous weapon and created a shield just as it fired.

The laser rebounded off of the shield, causing a small explosion which destroyed the surrounding Manhunters.

Once the smoke cleared, there was a large crater surrounding them.

Meanwhile, Flash was dodging the laser from a larger gun. Knowing that it was only a matter of time before the targeting system locked onto the speedster, J’onn flew into the tower, phasing through the tower and into the gun-room.

Upon seeing that a Manhunter was the one controlling the weapon, J’onn phased his hand through the robot’s head, removing crucial wires and forcing a complete system shutdown.

Outside the tower, Flash was attempting to run up the side of the building, hoping to take out the armed Manhunters. When one rogue shot caused a piece of metal to shatter away from the main tower, it flew up into the air and struck Flash in the head, sending him to the ground.

“Barry!” cried out Hal, as the Manhunters took aim at the fallen speedster. Flying over, Hal created a shield in front of the Flash.

The lasers started to break through the shield as sweat poured down Hal’s face.

If he didn’t move soon, he would be in the same state as Flash.

Suddenly, the Manhunters who were firing at them, exploded into a million tiny pieces. Seconds later, Hawkgirl, Diana and other members of the Green Lantern Corp were flying to the rescue.

“You three take the North Tower!” Galius Zed ordered three members of his team, “Me and Kilowog will take the South Tower.”

Knowing that the situation was now under control, and the Flash was safe, Hal focused on the Manhunters overall plan. He knew the guardians wouldn’t be able to shield the main tower forever, and they could really only have one target.

The main core.

Flying towards the main Tower, Hal entered the centre of the room, where the source of the Green Lantern’s power originated.

Suddenly, there was a sharp stabbing pain in his back, and Hal screamed in pain, the sensation causing him to fall to the ground. When he glanced up to see who attacked him, he growled at the sight.

“MANHUNTER! STOP!”

Aiming his ring at the robot, he formed a green bubble around it, stopping it from going near the power source.

“Not until we’ve regained what is rightfully ours!”

“Yours?”

“The power that Guardians stole from us!”

The Manhunter used his staff to break the bubble and fired at Hal, who thankfully had recovered enough to dodge the attack.

“It was never yours!” Hal yelled as the two battled, “It was always the Guardians’!”

“And they BETRAYED us! Just like they betrayed you!”

Hal yelped when the staff was jabbed into his abdomen and the Manhunter continued.

“This power is our DESTINY!”

Flinging Hal to the side, stunning him as he impacted with the wall, the Manhunter took his chance and forced his way inside the power source.

“NOOOOO!” Hal screamed, as the Manhunter bellowed in pain, and green lightning shot out and shattered parts of the wall and ceiling.

The lead Manhunter grew in size, his outer armour shattering under the pressure.

Hal could only stare up at the sight, his eyes wide in shock and alarm.

“NOW I AM THE POWER!” bellowed the Manhunter, as he continued to grow, until he eventually broke through the roof of the main tower.

Feeling his Green Lantern powers being sucked from him, Hal quickly realized that the Manhunter was responsible for it. Behind him, the Guardians were screaming in pain as their power was sucked from them.

“All… is… lost.” Groaned one of them, as Hal lifted him into his arms.

Once the small body went limp, Hal gently laid him on the ground and pushed himself to his feet. “Not while I’m still standing!”

Holding out his ring hand, he started to recite the sacred oath. 

“In brightest day, in blackest night,

No evil shall escape my sight.

Let those who worship evil's might

Beware my power--Green Lantern's light!”

As he recited the oath, his ring started to absorb the Green Lantern power, and therefore the Manhunter. Knowing that his ring could be used as a conduit, he aimed it at the core, hoping that the power would simply flow back to where it was meant to be.

His intuition turned out to be correct, as the power shot back into the core, the screams of the Manhunter echoing all around the chamber as he became trapped in the device.

Now that the threat was over, the power distributed itself to the Green Lanterns and to the Guardians, who floated over to Hal.

“Your predecessor chose wisely when he gave the ring to you.” Praised one of them, as they all bowed, “Thank you Hal Jordan.”

………………………………………………………………..

“You’re some fighters’ ladies….” Galius Zed smirked at Diana and Hawkgirl.

Arkkis chuckled, rubbing his chin. “We already knew that…. I don’t suppose you’re single?”

Hawkgirl didn’t say a word as Diana chuckled and shook her head.

“I’m sorry…” chuckled the Amazon, “… but I’ve got a lovely omega waiting at home for me. Hawkgirl?”

Thankfully, Hawkgirl was spared from having to answer as Hal floated down from the wreckage of the main tower.

“Hal!” cheered Kilowog, “Good work!”

Hal nodded his thanks to his friend as Galius Zed stepped forwards.

“I guess we were wrong about you Hal…” sighed the round alien, “… we should have known better.”

Usually, Hal would be willing to forgive his fellow Green Lanterns…. But after almost dying, he wasn’t feeling very charitable.

“Yeah… you should have.”

Ignoring his colleagues, Hal walked past them and headed towards the rest of the Justice League.

“Are you alright Hal?” J’onn asked

Hal paused for a moment, before sighing wearily. “You all believed in me… even when I didn’t believe in myself.”

“Hey, what are friends for?” Barry placed his hand on Hal’s shoulder, beaming at him until Hal eventually returned the grin, using his ring to create a green shield around them, floating them off the planet.

“Let’s go home.”

…………………………………………

Iris sighed wearily as she packed up her laptop and notes for the day, waving goodbye to some of her colleagues as they made their way out.

She hadn’t heard anything from Barry and she was starting to get worried…. She was even considering contacting Lex Luthor (because come on…. Glasses were not a good disguise for that man’s Alpha) in order to find out what was going on.

Before she could seriously consider calling the number she had… borrowed from Lois Lane, the door to the office opened, and Barry strode in…. as though nothing was wrong and she hadn’t been worried about him.

“Hey Iris!” he beamed at her, lifting her into his arms and twirling her around (and Iris hated that she instantly forgave him at this show of affection), “The business trip went brilliantly!”

“Hmmmm, and there weren’t any issues?”

Got him.

Barry winced slightly, before swiftly turning to the door and waving another man inside. “Hal, I’d like you to meet my lovely wife, Iris. Iris, meet Hal.”

The other man kissed her hand and grinned at her, “Delightful to meet you Iris.”

“Hmmm, can I assume you’re one of Barry’s ‘gifted’ friends?”

“Got it in one.”

“Excellent. So, you can tell me what silly thing my husband did, and yes…. I know he did something.”

Hal shot Barry a rather wicked smirk, before linking arms with Iris and leading her towards the exit, “Well, it’s probably a good thing Barry didn’t choose to pursue a law degree- “


End file.
